¿Con las manos en la masa?
by Sarah Kerrigan
Summary: Amon y Robin están juntos en el auto en la noche más calurosa del año pero un accidente sucede, ¿qué será de ellos? Alerta, ¡dobles sentidos!


Era la noche más calurosa de todo el año. Robin y Amon fueron enviados en una misión para capturar a Hanamura Kyoko, una bruja que casi había asesinado a 2 personas en un incendio, pero hasta la fecha no habían señales de que estuviera cerca.

Dentro del automóvil negro de costumbre, Robin jugueteaba con sus anteojos entre sus manos, mientras que Amon parecía muy ocupado revisando en silencio su PDA con la información sobre la bruja que Michael les había enviado minutos atrás.

**Mientras tanto, en las oficinas de la STN-J...**

"Michael¿ya terminaste de instalar las cámaras?" Preguntó Doujima, impaciente.

"Ya casi, sólo me falta conectar la del auto de Amon... y... ¡listo, al fin terminé.", entonces Michael se acomodó en su escritorio y comenzó a teclear rápidamente en la computadora. "Ahora solo ponemos a andar el programa adecuado y tendremos una transmisión directa de lo que esos dos están haciendo en este momento."

"Espera¿Amon sabe que hay una cámara en su auto?" dijo Miho volteando preocupada desde su escritorio, dirijiéndose al joven hacker.

"Aún no, pero se lo diremos en un momento.", Michael abrió una gaveta y sacó un pequeño micrófono, luego encendió las bocinas de la computadora. "Ellos podrán escucharnos y nosotros a ellos, esto tiene sonido integrado. Es perfecto¿no les parece?", y les dirijió una radiante sonrisa a sus compañeros.

"A Amon no le gustará nada esto", dijo Sakaki haciéndose notar en la oficina por primera vez, ya que entre tanto papeleo apenas se podía alcanzar a ver la parte superior de su cabeza. "¿Acaso no recuerdan como se puso en la ocasión en la que por accidente escuché una de sus conversaciones con Touko?", les recordó asomándose seriamente por encima de la pila de hojas.

"Cierto... ¿recuerdan lo enojado que estaba la vez en la que nos quedamos sin tazas para el café y por casualidad descubrí en dónde escondía su preferida?" agregó Doujima.

"¿O cuando yo necesitaba un nuevo apartamento y le pregunté por la dirección del suyo para ver si habían vacantes? Casi me dispara." añadió Miho, quien todavía no parecía muy convencida con la idea de las cámaras.

"Exacto." dijo Sakaki, feliz de haberles señalado lo anterior. "A Amon no le gusta que invadan su privacidad, y por eso este asunto de las cámaras nos va a traer muchos problemas." Finalizó, pero era demasiado tarde, porque en la pantalla de la computadora de Michael comenzaban adistinguirse dos siluetas sentadas en los asientos delanteros del coche, vistas desde la parte posterior del automóvil.

"No se preocupen, la idea de las cámaras fue del jefe, para que pudieramos grabar las persecusiones o accidentes que suceden en las misiones. Además, no es como si estuvieramos espiándolos. Miren, solo están esperando en el auto."  
Y de hecho sólo eso estaban haciendo, así que todos volvieron a su trabajo porque no deseaban quedarse en la oficina hasta la madrugada, mientras Michael se dedicaba a mejorar la imágen, moviendo cables y presionando teclas.

Pasaron poco más de 20 minutos llenos de frases como: "Creo que si conecto este otro aqui..." ó "Diablos, el cable rojo iba más a la derecha", hasta que el joven pelirrojo al fin logró ajustar con presición la imágen del auto de Amon. El único problema era el sonido... pero eso lo arreglaría después.

Miho, quien desde su escritorio aún le dirigía miradas furtivas al monitor, casi saltó al ver que Robin se inclinaba hacia Amon, agachándose más y más desde su asiento, hasta que su cara pareció haber aterrizado en las piernas de su compañero.  
"Espera¿qué diablos está pasando ahí?", dijo, jalando una de las sillas y mirando fijamente a la pantalla.

"¿De qué hablas?", le preguntó Michael, olvidándose del nido de alambres de sonido y tomando asiento junto a Miho. "¿Acaso ella está...?", preguntó, sin poder evitar sonrojarse al ver lo que Robin acababa de hacer. Y es que por más que trataba de buscar una explicación coherente, la ubicación de la cámara no ayudaba, pues estando en la parte trasera del automóvil, la imágen que se veía no era muy reconfortante, pero tampoco precisa, pues el respaldo de los asientos limitaba mucho el panorama.

Ella aún estaba sentada en su lugar, pero más cerca del asiento del conductor, y con la parte superior del cuerpo totalmente sobre su compañero. Su cabeza parecía estar descanzando sobre las piernas de Amon, su brazo izquierdo apoyado en el hombro del cazador y el brazo restante urgando y explorando aqui y allá. No se podía saber que diablos estaba haciendo, pero los ligeros movimientos que ella hacía, elevándose y bajando una y otra vez, y la forma en la que Amon parecía relajarse cada vez más, abriendo sus piernas para darle al cuerpo de Robin un mayor alcance, no permitía que sus compañeros de trabajo pensaran con claridad.

"¡El sonido¡Quiero saber que pasa allí ahora mismo!", gritó Kosaka, el jefe, quien iba llegando y no pudo evitar ver tal imagen. Al hacer esto llamó la atención de Doujima y Sakaki, quienes se acercaron para ponerse al tanto de la situación.

Michael se inclinó sobre los cables nuevamente tratando de arreglar el problema de sonido lo más pronto posible, pero se dio cuenta de que la única forma de repararlo sería sacando el alambre de video, porque no quedaban más puertos en la computadora para conectarlos a ambos.  
"¿Desconecto el sonido o el video?. Supongo que no podemos ser exigentes si es una emergencia.", dijo soltando el cable de video y subiendo el volumen de las bocinas para escuchar con claridad.  
_  
"Amon... ya no puedo, necesito que te relajes un poco más o no entraré completa...", reclamó Robin, quien parecía un poco fastidiada y respiraba con dificultad.  
"Eso es porque no lo estás haciendo bien. Tienes que tomarla entre tus manos con más fuerza.", le respondió Amon, con un tono furioso y frío.  
"Pero temo que pueda romperse, está demasiado dura. Además siento mucho calor aqui abajo... me marea¿podemos detenernos un momento?", le rogó Robin, cuya voz parecía comenzar a romperse, como si estuviera sufriendo. "Ah... Ahora está tan caliente y húmeda que se me resbala".  
"De ninguna forma me detendré hasta que terminemos. Ahora sólo haz lo que te digo. No se romperá, y sólo sostenla con firmeza.", bramó Amon en una órden.  
"Pero... ¿cómo estás seguro de que si la jalo no se quebrará? Tengo miedo de que se parta y no puedas usarla más. Touko me contó que te encanta usarla...", le cuestionó Robin, con un poco de inseguridad.  
"Estoy seguro de que no se romperá porque la uso todos los días, tengo mucha experiencia; incluso la han tomado con más fuerza que ahora. Ahora, agarrala con ambas manos y muévela. ¡Hazlo!"  
"¿Así...?"  
"Así... Sólo aguanta un poco más. Ahora hazlo con más fuerza y un poco más rápido...", dijo él, conteniéndo el aliento.  
"Está bien, como tu digas..."  
_  
Aterrados por lo que escucharon, los trabajadores de la STN-J decidieron que era mejor olvidar el asunto de las cámaras, y desconcertados volvieron a su trabajo, pero sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que pasó... o lo que creyeron que pasó.

El jefe Kosaka estaba furioso, no podía creer que Amon, un hombre de 25 años pudiera abusar de la pequeña Robin, un ángel de tan solo 15 años, que sumida en su inocencia, había aceptado seguir las órdenes de un abusador de menores. "Es mi culpa, no debí enviarlos juntos...", suspiró resignado, volviendo a su oficina y convencido de que era su deber informarle a la policia.

Doujima, hojeando una revista, pensó que, siendo tan frío, siempre tuvo sospechas de que Amon era del tipo agresivo en la cama.

Sakaki, Michael y Miho, permanecieron en silencio y regresaron al papeleo. Era mejor no pensar si quiera en eso.

**Minutos antes, en el auto de Amon...**

Después de casi una hora de esperar señales de la bruja, Robin comenzó a desesperarse. Era increíbe como Amon podía permanecer tanto tiempo sentado ahí, en el caluroso automovil, sólo repasando una y otra vez los datos de alguien que ni siquiera se aparecía.  
Entonces lo vio. El aire acondicionado estaba ahí arriba, y se preguntó porqué Amon lo mantenía apagado, mientras que en el lugar había más calor que en el desierto más seco. "Creo que no le molestará si lo enciendo por un momento...", pensó, acercando su mano al interruptor.

clack

Los lentes resbalaron de las manos de la joven rubia rompiendo el silencio que inundaba el automóvil, y pudo sentir la fria mirada que le dirigía su compañero.  
"Lo siento." Dijo, inclinándose para recoger el objeto del suelo, que había volado hasta terminar en los pies de Amon, que como siempre, se encontraba sentado en el asiento del conductor; pero al hacerlo se dió cuenta de que los anteojos habían caido tan lejos que era mejor si le pedía a Amon que los recogiera por ella.

Demasiado tarde. Su collar se había atorado en la palanca de velocidades del auto y ahora estaba atorada ahí, inclinada sobre Amon, quien después de unos segundos al fin perdió la concentración y dejó la PDA a un lado.

"¿Qué pasa?", Le preguntó en el tono seco de siempre, sin permitir que la curiosidad que sentía se reflejara en su rostro.

"Creo que estoy atorada.", respondió, comenzando a temer que la furia de Amon se descargara sobre ella.

"¿A-amon...¿Pue...", intentó decir Robin, pero Amon la interrumpió.

"Trata te apoyarte en mi, y muévete hacia adelante para que pueda ver que pasa.", dijo Amon, mientras se relajaba un poco para que Robin tuviera más espacio y pudiera recargarse en su hombro.

Robin lo intentó, pero su collar estaba tan enredado que no podía moverse más de un centímetro sin comenzar a sentir que la estaban ahorcando.  
Su única esperanza era recostarse sobre Amon para que él pudiera sacar su collar de ahí sin romperlo, así que se deslizó varias veces de adelante hacía atrás, pero nada podía sacarla de ahí.

Finalmente logró tirarse sobre sus piernas, y Amon intentó desatorarla, pero el espacio era tan reducido que la palanca estaba fuera de su alcance.  
"Tendrás que intentar mover la palanca, está atorada allá adelante."

Robin, quien no vio más opción que seguir las indicaciones de Amon, comenzó a jalarla ligeramente con su mano derecha, pero la postura de su compañero no la dejaba mover el brazo libremente.  
"Amon... ya no puedo, necesito que te relajes un poco más o no entraré completa...", reclamó Robin, quien parecía un poco fastidiada y respiraba con dificultad.

"Eso es porque no lo estás haciendo bien. Tienes que tomarla con más fuerza.", le respondió Amon, con un tono furioso y frío, mientras separaba más sus piernas para que Robin se acomodara entre ellas.

Así Robin comenzó a jalar la palanca, pero al escuchar un casi inaudible clic, se le ocurrió que podría causarle algún daño al auto, lo que seguramente haría que Amon se enfadara aún más.  
"Pero temo que pueda romperse, está demasiado dura. Además siento mucho calor aqui abajo... me marea¿podemos detenernos un momento?", le rogó Robin, cuya voz parecía comenzar a romperse, como si estuviera sufriendo.

Una taza de café que había estado en el auto desde la mañana, cayó de su sitio entre tanto movimiento y salpicó en todos lados, incluyendo a la palanca y a los dos cazadores.  
"Ah...", dijo Robin con sorpresa. "Ahora está tan caliente y húmeda que se me resbala.", se quejó con temor.

"De ninguna forma me detendré hasta que terminemos. Ahora sólo haz lo que te digo. No se romperá, y sólo sostenla con firmeza.", bramó Amon en una órden, quien quería estar fuera de esta situación lo más pronto posible.

"Pero... ¿cómo estás seguro de que si la jalo no se quebrará? Tengo miedo de que se parta y no puedas usarla más. Touko me contó que te encanta usarla...", le cuestionó Robin, con un poco de inseguridad.

"Estoy seguro de que no se romperá porque la uso todos los días, tengo mucha experiencia; incluso la han tomado con más fuerza que ahora. Ahora, agárrala con ambas manos y muévela. ¡Hazlo!". Amon sabía que la palanca de velocidades era muy resistente, pues ese auto era casi nuevo y él lo cuidaba como si fuera un hijo. Además, había viajado en él decenas de veces, utilizando siempre esa palanca, y jamás le había causado problemas.

"¿Así...?", dijo Robin, jalando con fuerza, aunque aún no lograba moverla mucho de su sitio.

"Así... Sólo aguanta un poco más. Ahora hazlo con más fuerza y un poco más rápido...", le ordenó Amon conteniéndo el aliento, y al instante notó como la palanca comenzaba a cambiar de posición, acercándose hacía él, facilitando que tomara el collar y lo sacara.

"Está bien, como tu digas...", y en un último esfuerzo, Robin logró mover totalmente la palanca hacía adelante y Amon sacó el collar, liberándola.

Acomodándose en su sitio, Robin le agradeció a Amon y se disculpó por lo que había pasado.  
Por su parte, Amon decidió que ya habían esperado suficiente y puso el automóvil en marcha, para regresar, dar un informe sobre su misión fallida y de paso limpiar a su bebé, el auto.

Al llegar, los miembros de la STN-J se encontraban reunidos en el estacionamiento, acompañados de 2 patrullas de la policia, todos esperando que Amon les diera una buena explicación.

Fin.

Nota: Este fanfic (junto con "Mia") fue escrito hace algún tiempo ya, y solamente los había publicado en el Paraiso fanfiction (pon eso en google para encontrar la dirección o visita mi dominio desde mi profile y ahí encuentras el link) pero de pronto me dieron ganas de publicarlo acá también por si hay fanáticos de WHR que hablen español. Espero que aunque sea una risita les haya sacado, y si es así, me sentiré satisfecha.


End file.
